


Prince's Story

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Here we go!, M/M, SO, age gap but not like a gross one yknow, chanyeol's a kid, i cant believe i wrote a fic for a ship that isn't a real ship, i don't know what the fuck happened for me to write jongin and yukhei as a ship, i just thought of my two bias' and thats it, it's a jongin x yukhei fic!, sehun's a dick, so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Yukhei is the babysitter for Jongin, a single dad, and he just so happens to have feelings for him.oryukhei babysits jongin's son chanyeol and jongin tries a fling with a douchebag sehun and angst ensues that ends in fluff. can't believe i did this.





	Prince's Story

**Author's Note:**

> i have no fucking idea what i did but i like it so idc if you don't like it (i do but let's pretend i don't) bc i do
> 
> tumblr: kaihunnies

Yukhei turned his car into the familiar neighborhood that he often came to. His dorm was just a short 15 minutes away from this one but it was so different. This one had larger houses with bigger yards, two stories, larger patios, better kitchen space, etc. It reminded him a lot of home except his houses were never this nice and he liked this neighborhood much better than his own. Yukhei lived with his roommate Johnny in their cramped dorms down in the university part of Seoul. He adored driving through this neighborhood to go to the house at the end of the long winding street to get to his job, babysitting. 

 

Babysitting wasn’t his first choice but times got hard in his first year of being a university student. Being 18 in college without a job was a bit of a struggle especially since he didn’t rely on his parents for any help. He tried applying to different jobs, calling and following up wasn’t getting him anywhere but regardless, he tried his best but his best wasn’t enough. Yukhei was on the verge of giving up as he sat in the diner, sipping on a dollar black coffee and wincing at the taste each time the bitter liquid until he decided that looking at the community board was the best idea since sometimes they had a few jobs and that’s how he came across Kim Jongin’s ad for a babysitter. 

Kim Jongin, one of the most beautiful men Yukhei had ever had the pleasure to see and didn’t look a day over 20 despite being 28, nearing 29 in January. Yukhei remembers meeting him and feeling his heart still in his chest for a good amount of time until he eventually had to remember how to breathe. He composed himself as he stepped in the large house with a smile, listening to the sounds of Jongin’s son play from his room and laughter fill the house made him relax immensely. “So, you’re in university? Majoring in what?” Jongin asked in a warm honey tone and Yukhei immediately nodded, trying to smooth his suave confidence to hide the fact that he was incredibly nervous and attracted to the older male guiding him through the house. 

“Yes, I’m majoring in business management. Nothing too special,” he smoothed out, taking a seat on the white couches as he watched Jongin smile calmly over at him. Yukhei felt like he could stare at him forever, memorizing all the features the man in front of him had. Warm round brown eyes that looked innocent in a way, the cute small slender nose just above dark pink plush full lips. Sharp cheekbones and a sharp jawline, floppy black hair resting against his forehead, he looked especially cute in the oversized beige sweater he was wearing. “Do you like it?” Jongin asked again, and Yukhei wasn’t ever the best with small talk but he knew this was like an interview, interviews are nothing but small talk. “I do, quite a lot, what do you do Mr. Kim?” 

A little formal for his tastes but he figured it’d be best to not start with calling him by the first name. The other laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Please, call me Jongin, and I’m a personal assistant to the CEO of EXO Technologies.” Yukhei felt himself relax a little bit at the lack of formalities now, nodding his head. “Is that pretty intense?” He sounded young and he knew as much but Jongin didn’t seem to mind as he nodded with a sigh escaping his lips. “It is. So you’re 18, in university, and you wanna babysit my son?” Yukhei nodded, sitting up a little straighter as he nodded his head in the sounds of the laughter and giggling from the other room. “Who wouldn’t? He sounds adorable,” Jongin smiled warmly then and nodded, biting on his bottom lip as he turned his head. “Chanyeol! I want you to come to meet someone!” 

Yukhei turned his head to watch a small boy with larger ears and wide eyes come waltzing into the room with two action figures in his hands. He was immediately enamored, watching Chanyeol grin up at him. “Who’s this daddy?” Chanyeol stood next to his father, watching Jongin’s hand run through his shaggy black hair and chuckle quietly. “This is Yukhei, he may be babysitting you if you like him Yeollie. Talk to him,” Yukhei squat down to the ground and smiled at the boy who wasn’t shy in approaching him. “Hi, I’m Chanyeol, but daddy calls me Yeollie.” Yukhei chuckled, “I’m Yukhei, but you can call me Xuxi,” he noticed the action figure as Iron Man and Yukhei felt a grin curl on his lips. “Is that Iron Man? I love that guy,” Chanyeol’s eyes lit up, and it was from there that Yukhei would be deemed Chanyeol’s babysitter.

He bonded with the two of them over the course of the two years and Yukhei was sure he was closer to them than he was with anybody else. Yukhei didn’t know what it was like to be a parent but he felt like he was pretty close to being one for Chanyeol with all the time they spent together. Jongin’s job is demanding, but he always tries to make time for Chanyeol and it’s one of the things Yukhei really likes about him. That attraction never goes away, Yukhei notices, in fact, it only ever grows stronger whenever he’s around Jongin and watches how he is with his son, or how he laughs at little things on TV, or when he comes over to find Jongin flustered by the stove and giving him a pleading look. Jongin can never cook but insists on making Yukhei’s job easier, it makes Yukhei’s heart beat a little faster in his chest. 

Chanyeol and Yukhei had a pretty good system for the first few months until it turned into bonding where they couldn’t be without one another for a few days at a time. Yukhei remembers the homesick feeling he had when he went on a trip to Busan, he called Jongin every day to talk to Chanyeol who sounded sad that Yukhei wasn’t there too despite him promising he’d see him again on Monday. It felt normal for Chanyeol to come crashing against his chest in a hug every time Yukhei would show up, and Yukhei felt warmth in his body from the way the boy clung to him. 

Yukhei’s 20 now and he still loves Chanyeol with all his heart, even if he’s a six-year-old who’s starting to dabble in the world of DC Comics despite Chanyeol saying that Marvel is the way to go. It’s endearing anyway, the boy likes to learn. At 20, his feelings for Jongin had only grown stronger as he got to know the older male, sharing late dinners with him when he got home from work since he always made extra food for the older. He learned a lot about Jongin, more than he ever planned to, admiring him. Yukhei always admired him, and for some reason, he feels like Jongin knows but never mentions it. He’s only a little bit grateful. 

 

Yukhei pulled his car to park perfectly aligned with the curb, smiling to himself as he turned off the car and hopped out after grabbing his phone and wallet. Jongin’s house was pretty, always caught his eye as he smiled, thinking about how this would be the type of house he wants for himself one day. He didn’t bother knocking anymore, two years of basically spending almost every day in here, Jongin didn’t mind if he just walked in after half a year of knocking and delayed responses. “Hey, I’m here,” he called out as he walked in the house and sure enough, the pitter patter of Chanyeol’s feet carried against the wood floors. Yukhei chuckled now, dropping on his knees with his arms spread as Chanyeol collided roughly into his chest earning a groan from the older but he squeezed the boy tight in his arms anyway.

Chanyeol’s arms were tight around his neck as Yukhei rested his chin on his smaller shoulder, mumbling quietly, “how’s my boy?” Chanyeol giggled quietly, making Yukhei tickle his sides as the kid squirmed against his chest with loud laughter filled the room. “Xuxi! Stop!” He squealed through laughter, making Yukhei nod finally and released the boy and watched him calm down his giggles. “I’m good! At school today, Baekhyunnie gave me a Mewtwo Pokemon card, I’m unstoppable now,” Chanyeol had a smug smile on his lips making Yukhei snort and roll his eyes playfully but kiss his forehead anyway and stand up to look down at the child. 

“Mewtwo is the most powerful right?” Yukhei watched Chanyeol nod vigorously before going into a tangent about the different Pokemon’s, Yukhei listened to every word as the two walked over to the couch and took a seat, Chanyeol climbing his way into his lap as he continued to list off the different Pokemon types and the different types of evolutions. Yukhei quite liked Charizard the most but Chanyeol seemed pretty passionate about Mewtwo right now so, he’d keep his mouth shut for the meantime. “Hey, I didn’t keep you waiting too long did I?” That honey-toned voice is something Yukhei could recognize from anywhere, his heart did too apparently since it sped up in his chest as Chanyeol shook his head. “No, Xuxi just got here, I told him about my Pokemon card.” 

Jongin looked good, Yukhei couldn’t focus on much of anything else other than the fact that he looked good in the black button down with the top two buttons undone. His hair was styled in a tousled way but it was coordinated, a quick swipe of eyeliner against his lash line. Yukhei pursed his lips together as he watched Jongin smile at his son. “Did you? Did you also tell Xuxi that you got an A on that maths test he helped you study for?” Yukhei gasped now, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol to squeeze him tight as he grinned at the laughs from the child on his lap. “You did! And you thought Mewtwo was more important than that?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, something Yukhei was sure he learned from Baekhyun whom he’s met more than a handful of times. “Uh yes, fractions could never compare to Mewtwo, Xuxi.”

Yukhei snorted, gently setting the boy aside on the couch to saunter over to Jongin who was in the kitchen, putting in a frozen lasagna making his nose crinkle but he let it go. He liked when Jongin tried to help, it felt almost domestic, like he wasn’t just the babysitter but he was actually part of Jongin’s life like he could kiss his cheek and hold him for a little while in his arms. “Where are you heading out to tonight Jongin?” Jongin’s cheeks flushed a light pink color, and Yukhei could already tell he wouldn’t like this news very much. 

“A date with Sehun, you’ve met him a few times haven’t you?” Sehun, Yukhei is very aware of Sehun and how much he dislikes the man who seems to sneer at Yukhei or even Chanyeol when he’s just a tad bit too loud. Yukhei didn’t stick around long enough to have proper conversations with Sehun when he came over to help Jongin out with work. They were both assistants but Sehun to the COO, they both worked around one another enough or something like that, Jongin only explained it once and that’s the only time Yukhei zoned out. He usually takes Chanyeol somewhere else where Sehun doesn’t sneer at the boy for being a little too loud or giggling with Yukhei at an inside joke the two share like their bedtime story routines about dragons. Yukhei decided after the first time they met Sehun that he was the dragon, Chanyeol enjoyed pretending to slay him with his pretend sword.

“No offense Jongin, but he’s kind of a jerk,” he would’ve used a stronger choice of words had Chanyeol not been just a few feet away from them. Jongin rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips, stepping away from the oven and around to stand next to Chanyeol, nudging him with his shoulder. “I’ll be fine, he’s not that rude, you just haven’t gotten to know him yet.” Yet, he wanted to vomit at the thought of that asshole sticking around Jongin any longer than he needed to. Yukhei felt his heart clench at the thought of Jongin being with somebody else but he didn’t expect much to come from this crush, and at least he still could be around Chanyeol and Jongin so it couldn’t be too bad. “Whatever you say,” he tutted playfully, going back over to Chanyeol and sat next to him on the couch. “What’s the plan tonight, chief?” 

Chanyeol liked when Yukhei called him chief, made him feel a little powerful. “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” Yukhei always liked the way Chanyeol thought and he nodded, holding his fist out for a fist bump to which the child met it, an explosion followed of course. Jongin laughed, looking down at them with a pout. “You’re both going to have so much fun without me,” Yukhei bit his tongue on saying to skip the date and stay instead but Chanyeol took the wheel for him, “stay daddy! We always have fun! Xuxi’s the best, he says sometimes he wishes you were with us too cause you should laugh more,” Yukhei’s cheeks blushed a red color as he looked over at Chanyeol who looked oblivious that he completely outed him, Jongin’s cheeks were pink now as he smiled over at Yukhei. “Is that so Yukhei?” Yukhei whined out quietly, “yah, hush. Just be nice to spend more time with you is all,” and he knew that didn’t sound any better but it’s basically confirming what Chanyeol had said.

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell, making Jongin scurry over to it and open with a shy demeanor that made Yukhei’s heart hurt. “Where’s daddy going?” Chanyeol whispered, fingers clutching onto the sleeve of his shirt, Yukhei turned his head to whisper quietly, “with the dragon,” Chanyeol grimaced, Yukhei could relate. Yukhei picked up Yeol, walking over to the door and smiled a forced bitter smile at Sehun who seemed to throw one back in his direction. “Yukhei, nice to see you. Hi Chanyeol,” Sehun didn’t coo or even try to be genuinely nice, it was all fake politeness and Yukhei really didn’t get what Jongin saw in this prick. 

“Sehun, pleasure is really all mine,” he replied in the same bitter way. Sehun rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “any reason why you’re here to interrupt an adult conversation?” Yukhei exhaled from his nose, looking over at Jongin who gave Sehun a pleading look which was obviously ignored. “I’m 20, I’m literally an adult. You know Jongin can say goodbye to his son right? It’s not all about you?” Sehun rolled his eyes and Jongin cleared his throat now, “we can get going after I say bye to Chanyeol,” Jongin smiled over at his son now and Yukhei watched him interact with the boy who stayed firm in his arms. Jongin always looked so beautiful when he was happy and Chanyeol provided so much happiness for him, Yukhei thought Jongin looked beautiful in general but there was something about watching him bond with his son that made it more beautiful to him. “Bye Yukhei, Yeollie, I’ll see you tonight okay?” He pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead and bid Yukhei a shy wave goodbye before stepping out the door and shut it. 

“The dragon is mean isn’t he Xuxi?” Chanyeol asked, dipping his head back to look at Yukhei. “Pretty mean, but let’s not focus on him, we have TMNT to watch don’t we?” Chanyeol nodded excitedly and Yukhei carried the boy back to the couch, sitting down with him still on his lap as he pressed his back against Yukhei’s chest. Chanyeol had always been affectionate when Jongin was home he’d sit like this on his father’s lap and watch TV like this or fall asleep directly on his chest. Yukhei was no exception as he worked their TV to turn on the old cartoon, both had their attention focused on the screen.

“Xuxi?” Chanyeol murmured after a few episodes, making Yukhei look down at him with a small smile and hum, “yeah?” He looked sleepy, he could tell, watching his eyelids flutter made him chuckle but the boy still spoke anyway, “I love you.” Yukhei smiled, kissing the top of his head and sat up now, making the boy sit up as well. “I love you too, let’s get some dinner okay? I think the lasagna is almost done.” Chanyeol clapped his hands together excitedly as he shuffled off Yukhei’s lap to dart towards the kitchen with an excited grin on his lips. “After this, can we send photos to daddy?” It was their ritual, sending videos of themselves dancing to Jongin or silly selfies, Yukhei’s smile was tight now as he checked the timer. “I don’t know, daddy’s pretty busy tonight,” Chanyeol pouted, whining up at him, “but you said the pictures make daddy happy and he’s with dragon Xuxi!” 

Yukhei nodded, sighing out dramatically, and yes it was a fair point but it was a date. He looked down at Chanyeol’s pout one last time before seceding and nodded, “only a few okay? He’s busy tonight, we can’t send him too many like normal,” Chanyeol grinned and Yukhei watched the boy go over to the dining room table as the timer beeped. Yukhei grabbed the oven mitts and put the lasagna on the stove, turning off the oven and wait for it to cool before cutting a Chanyeol sized slice and a normal slice for himself, carrying the two plates back over. “All right, we have juice or water, what are we in the mood for today chief?” Chanyeol playfully exaggerated his thinking process even though he always chooses juice. It’s like a game they play, Yukhei asks and watches how long Chanyeol can make goofy faces without laughing or tickling him. Yukhei always breaks first before Chanyeol can get to anything too extra. “Yeollie,” he said through laughs, watching the boy giggle, “juice. You know my favorite kind Xuxi.” 

Chanyeol’s favorite kind of juice was always the punch flavored one, they’ve gotten into a little debate about how Yukhei liking wild berry was a mistake and Chanyeol was right. For the sake of saving Chanyeol the effort to tell Yukhei he was dumb, he decided to agree that the punch flavor was the best. Yukhei came back with the juice pouch and stabbed the straw into it as well with a water for himself, sitting down next to Yeol at the dining room table. Chanyeol was always talkative but when it came to food it was like he became silent. Jongin and Chanyeol were similar in a lot of ways but in this instance is where they differed, Jongin talked a lot when he ate, as if he couldn’t stand the silence and Yukhei understood that since usually Chanyeol was pretty loud. Yukhei too, since he filled so much of the noise but when it came to eating he was pretty focused unless Jongin was there, he’d spend all his time talking to him. Yukhei felt his stomach churn at the thought of Jongin out with Sehun, fighting his eye roll and surge of irritation at the thought of Jongin having the conversations he does with him with that prick. He didn’t like showing a lot of negative emotions around Chanyeol, considering he’s just a kid and wouldn’t necessarily understand his jealousy problems and how his dad deserves better than to be out with someone who acts the way Sehun does.

Dishes, Chanyeol’s least favorite job even though all he does is help Yukhei dry them. He sat on the counter next to the sink with a hand towel, whining over at Yukhei each time he passed him a dish. “Yeollie, you know if we had dirty dishes we wouldn’t be able to eat,” Yukhei has tried this argument a few times, and Chanyeol always comes back with “that’s why we have paper plates,” much like he did right now. Yukhei snorted out quietly, looking over to the boy who was drying his own plate with a pout on his lips. “Then we’d have more trash to take out, and that’s worse than washing the dishes,” Chanyeol’s eyes widened in horror. Yukhei hadn’t ever told him that harsh truth before but it was comedic how the boy started to put a little more effort into drying the dish. Maybe he made a breakthrough, he saved himself the pat on the back for later. 

“Pictures time!” Chanyeol cheered and Yukhei felt a smile grow on his face as he went to stand beside Chanyeol on the counter, holding out his phone with the camera on after a few taps. “What face should we do this time?” Yukhei asked as he turned his head to look over at Chanyeol who seemed to be thinking a little too hard before giggling his reply, “monkey!” Yukhei laughed now, holding the camera as they puffed their cheeks and Chanyeol tugged at his ears to look like a monkey, Yukhei only managing to pull one. He snapped the photo and both of them giggled at it as they looked it over. “That’s a good one Yeollie, good job,” Chanyeol smiled, “another!” Yukhei shook his head now as he sent the photo off to Jongin. “Daddy’s busy remember? Another time, next time we can be pirates,” he grinned down at the boy who seemed to like that answer and clapped. 

Yukhei helped the boy off the counter and went into their nighttime routines. Bath time was first and Chanyeol insisted he could bathe himself so Yukhei sat outside the bathroom scrolling through Instagram to keep an ear out for any distress. The most problems there was with bath time was Chanyeol got a little too carried away in playing with his bath toys and there was water on the tile floor but Yukhei dried with a towel and considered that problem to be solved. Chanyeol wore his dinosaur towel with the hood into his bedroom, insisting to Yukhei he was grown up like him and he could pick his own pajamas, making the older laugh and sit on Chanyeol’s race car bed. 

Chanyeol’s wet hair was a bit of a mess as the hood slipped down, picking through his pajama options with soft little sighs here and there about he just wanted the most epic combination. He turned down any effort for Yukhei’s help since he wanted to be big like his Xuxi, it made Yukhei’s heart almost a little too warm. Instead, he settled for Pokemon pajama top with Iron Man pants, pretty epic if Yukhei has a say in it. Chanyeol curled himself into the race car bed, looking up at Yukhei who sighed dramatically. “You grew up tonight, took your own bath and chose your own pajamas, do you still need our bedtime story?”

Their bedtime story is something sacred to the two of them. Yukhei remembers laying in this bed and running out of stories to read Chanyeol who didn’t want a single repeat story. Chanyeol pouting next to him gave Yukhei the idea to make up his own, it could be easy and who doesn’t like a good action bedtime story? Their bedtime story is about a prince named Lucas who constantly chases after another beautiful prince and saves him from danger such as dragons. Yukhei was sure that if Chanyeol was older he’d know that Lucas was actually Yukhei and the other prince is Jongin but he doesn’t want Chanyeol to quite come to terms with his babysitter having a crush on his dad. 

“No! No! I still want our bedtime story Xuxi please!” He pouted up at Chanyeol who chuckled and got up from the bed to switch on the nightlight and turn off the overhead lights. Yukhei laid his body back down on the bed, nodding. “So, the last time we left our prince Lucas is when he was fighting with the big smelly ogre to protect his prince. He saved the prince’s life and continued to chase him through the forest to an abandoned castle where he told Lucas there would be beautiful flowers there,” Yukhei remembers how Jongin would buy himself bouquets every now and then just to smell the flowers, he thought it would be a good addition to the story. 

Chanyeol looked at Yukhei with rapt attention, so he continued as he brought the blanket over his shoulders and felt Chanyeol curl against his chest. “Lucas followed the prince to the castle and over to the beautiful flowerbeds where gold dipped red roses lay amongst thornless vines. It seemed too good to be true, Lucas thought to himself and sure enough, he was right.” Yukhei deepened his voice now and put his hands over his mouth to make a muffled voice, making Chanyeol burst into giggles. “‘I am the dragon that guards the gold roses, who dare try to take from me and my glorious collection?’” He changed his voice back to normal afterward through a laugh of his own at the child finding it so humorous, “The dragon called down to both of the princes. Lucas watched as his prince tried to stutter out in response before calling out himself ‘he wanted to admire the flowers, we come in peace.’ The dragon let out a breath of fire and Lucas knew he’d have to protect his love from the dragon.”

Chanyeol gasped at the mention of fire, making Yukhei smile but he quickly sprung to action with his hands to reenact the fight. “Lucas then swiped his sword against the dragons leg, slicing it open and dodged the mighty swing of its tail,” Chanyeol let out an ‘ooh’ noise. “He climbed on the dragon and clung onto it from around its neck. Clinging on tight and stabbed the dragon in the neck who let out a cry while Lucas slid down its neck to slash its other leg.” Chanyeol let a little ‘yes!’ out, and it sounded sleepier than before so he knew tonight was going to be a shorter story. “The dragon collapsed in defeat, and Lucas turned around to see his prince peacefully picking out a rose as if nothing happened. He looks pretty when he sniffs the flower he thinks,” Yukhei recalled every time Jongin sniffed a rose or a bouquet in front of him and the peaceful smile on his lips, “‘let’s go somewhere else,’ his prince says and Lucas sighs and follows.”

His fingers ran through Chanyeol’s hair who dozed off into sleep, smiling as he kissed the top of his head and carefully made his way out of the bed and down back into the living room. He laid his body down on the couch, pulling out his phone to check the time; 9:15 pm. He let out a little sigh as he closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the silence now. His dorms couldn’t ever get this quiet and he wonders what it would be like to live in a house of his own instead of with Johnny. Not that Johnny isn’t great, he’s just a little weird and loud sometimes and their dorm hall is constantly up to something. Yukhei felt himself doze off until he heard laughter come from outside, making his eyes open but he stayed laying down as the front door opened. 

“I had a lot of fun, Sehun.” Jongin’s voice sounded Yukhei kind of wanted to vomit from listening to it but he remained quiet when Sehun mumbled, “me too. Can I take you out again?” Yukhei really hoped Jongin would say no but instead, “I’d love to.” Another shy giggle before they said goodbye and Yukhei didn’t move from the couch for a few moments until he heard the door shut and the lock turn. “Had fun?” Yukhei asked, watching Jongin jump but he nodded with a shy smile. “Yeah I did, how was it tonight?” Yukhei knew he was just the babysitter, but it always felt like a fresh reminder every time Jongin asked him how his shift was with Chanyeol. 

“Fun, sorry about the selfie. I don’t think Chanyeol understands the concepts of dates and I tried telling him you’d be busy but I have a hard time telling him no.” Jongin laughed now, shaking his head as he pulled out his phone, Yukhei noticed he hadn’t touched his phone once since Yukhei’s text message will still on his lock screen as a new notification. Jongin typed in his code, Chanyeol’s birthday, and cooed quietly at the selfie. “Monkey’s tonight?” Jongin looked over at him with a fond smile and Yukhei nodded while his heart melted at the smile. “Yep, he chose, though next time you’ll be in for a surprise.” Jongin laughed, shaking his head and looked over at Yukhei, Yukhei couldn’t ever keep his eyes off him when they were alone. It was like he was entranced by Jongin and he knew he would be for as long as he was around him. 

Jongin nudged him gently, making them both chuckle out quietly. “I’ll be looking forward to it, Yukhei.” Yukhei nodded, rubbing his hands together and dug into his pocket for his car keys as he cleared his throat. “I’ll be going now,” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, “so soon? Do you want coffee or anything? Usually, you stay and talk a while,” and he was right. Yukhei knew it was weird that he was taking off like this but he couldn’t just stay looking at Jongin after his date where he looked so happy because of another guy. Another guy made Jongin happy after Yukhei’s two years of pining and maybe, he just needed to be alone for a little. “I know but I have a test tomorrow and I gotta do some studying,” he lied if Jongin knew it was a lie he didn’t say otherwise as he nodded with a faint smile. “Okay Yukhei, see you next time.” Yukhei nodded, waving Jongin goodbye before leaving the house.

 

Yukhei found his way back over to Jongin’s on a Wednesday after his classes to be there with Chanyeol after school. Wednesday’s were Jongin’s busy work days so it was like an assigned part of the job for him to be here. Yukhei sat with Chanyeol at the dining room table, both working on their homework and helping Chanyeol with his math anytime he needed it. Math, the one subject Yukhei knows very well and the downfall of Chanyeol’s academic career. Chanyeol’s smart in his subjects but when it comes to math it takes a little effort. It’s 6:15 now, just finished dinner and now Yukhei sat explaining how to do probability while Chanyeol sleepily rested his head on his bicep. His phone vibrated against the wooden table, making Yukhei pause and open it to a text from Jongin. 

 

jongin: sehun’s coming over to do some work with me, stay a little later tonight?

 

Yukhei felt heat swell against his back and he replied back with a simple okay, turning to look down at Chanyeol with a forced smile. “Let’s do homework somewhere else tonight okay? Daddy has to use the table,” Chanyeol sighed and nodded, putting away his books along with Yukhei as they moved upstairs to the family room working at the coffee table. “Xuxi? You seem sad,” Chanyeol said as he brought as his math work again, making Yukhei shake his head with another forced smile.

He’s sad, sure, he didn’t like that Sehun was coming over and being close with Jongin. Pining is something Yukhei has only experienced one time before but he got over it in a few weeks, Jongin has been someone he’s pined over for two years. Yukhei doesn’t do well with romantic feelings in the first place since his feelings tend to blossom so strongly but it’s different with Jongin. It’s different because he sees him almost every single day, and he gets closer to him and Jongin has a kid that Yukhei could feel like he was his own. Jongin’s someone he admires so much for everything that he is and who he will be, funny, sweet, adorable, strong, charming, hard-working, persistent, stubborn, etc. He’s sad that he’s watching a man whom he has a crush on giving his affection to someone who doesn’t deserve him.

“No Chanyeollie, I’m not sad, don’t worry. Let’s talk about your maths yeah?” Chanyeol let out a loud whine as he leaned against Yukhei, making the older crack out a laugh as he brought his arm around the boy. “No more Xuxi, it’s not even due until Monday!” Yukhei squeezed him gently, nodding and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “If I’m back here again tomorrow or Friday we’re working on it understand?” He watched Chanyeol nod with a pout, bringing his arms around Yukhei’s waist. “Okay Xuxi,” he mumbled through a whine and Yukhei ran his fingers through his hair. “Wanna watch TV? Put on whatever you want,” Chanyeol nodded, turning on the TV to Spongebob letting Yukhei continue on his homework.

Yukhei listened to the sound of Spongebob laughing as well with Chanyeol, doing his work until he heard Jongin’s laugh fill the house with another one as well. “Daddy!” Chanyeol called, watching the boy dart from his spot listening to Jongin’s coos as he greets his son, “hi Yeollie, where’s Xuxi?” Yukhei sat his pen down and got up with a little sigh, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie as he jogged down the stairs flashing another forced smile that Jongin immediately caught. He forgot Jongin knows Yukhei better than he thought, and that he’s not Chanyeol who doesn’t understand that smiles can be fake sometimes. “Hey sorry I was finishing up some of my homework,” Sehun snorted, making Jongin turn his head over to look at him with a glare that made the other male scoff and retreat to the dining room. 

“Delightful isn’t he,” Yukhei commented lowly, watching Jongin sigh at him. “Sorry about that, but thanks for being here. Whenever we’re done working you can leave or whatever you wanna do,” Yukhei knew by now that was an invitation to sit and talk for a while, he’d just have to consider taking it or not since looking at Jongin was getting a little harder to handle. “No problem, we’ll see where the wind takes me. C’mon Yeollie we’re missing Spongebob.” Chanyeol nodded, going up the stairs and as Yukhei turned, he felt Jongin’s hand grip at his wrist. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” Yukhei wished he could feel Jongin’s hand in his own now but life didn’t work that way when Jongin’s hand moved from his wrist. “Fine, go you have company.” 

Yukhei smiled weakly at Jongin before going back upstairs, starting back on his homework sitting next to Chanyeol who flashed him a grin as he explained the recent antics of Spongebob while he worked on his marketing assignment. Yukhei didn’t know how much time had passed when Chanyeol decided to change the channel, but he saw it was 8:20 and it was almost time for Chanyeol’s bedtime. Wednesday’s he doesn’t take baths since Jongin and he have a deal where he doesn’t take a bath one day out of the week. Apparently, Wednesday is that day. “It’s getting time for bed kiddo, go brush your teeth and get changed okay?” Chanyeol nodded getting up as Yukhei got up to go downstairs and grab himself a water until he froze in his footsteps of approaching the kitchen. He heard the sounds of what seemed to be like kissing echo throughout the dining room and kitchen, making Yukhei’s eyes sting with water. He felt incredibly stupid for pining over a 28-year-old man who has his life together and he’s just his babysitter. Not even someone that important and permanent in his life, the babysitter pining over his employer. “I liked that,” he heard Sehun’s voice whisper, and of course Sehun would like that considering he just kissed Kim Jongin. Yukhei turned around now, going back upstairs to see Chanyeol sitting back on the couch and Yukhei decided to sit next to him and silently watch Spongebob until nine o’clock.

“C’mon Yeol,” he mumbled, turning off the TV and walked with Chanyeol back downstairs to his room, both of them crawling in the race car bed. “Xuxi, I know you’re sad,” Chanyeol stated matter of factly, making Yukhei chuckle out quietly. “Oh? And you’re sure about that?” Chanyeol nodded, cuddling up next to Yukhei and clung onto his shirt, making the older look down at the boy with a faint pout. “I’m sure so you’re gonna stay here!” Yukhei chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair and shook his head, “Yeollie, you’re tiny so you fit in this bed, my feet hang over it.” Chanyeol shrugged, bringing his smaller arm over his chest, “you’re sad and you need to be hugged. That’s what daddy says, don’t you like daddy’s hugs?” 

Yukhei smiled, nodding and decided that when Chanyeol falls asleep he could slip out the kids bedroom and go home. “Uh huh, I also like daddy in general but that’s a secret,” Chanyeol giggled, he always liked secrets even if sometimes he’s the worst at keeping them but Yukhei likes enthusing the kid. “Want a bedtime story?” Yukhei asked, watching Chanyeol shake his head with wide eyes, but he knew Chanyeol was a little tired. “Nuh uh, you just stay here and sleep and be happy tomorrow.” Yukhei wishes he could explain to Chanyeol that’s not feelings work but he’s only six, so he nodded. “Okay, Chanyeollie.”

His eyelids felt heavy as the emotions from pining and the type of stress he’s been under with school and now Sehun on top of it. He felt like the image of Jongin kissing someone was engraved in the back of his mind, the feeling of his heart descending uncomfortably in his chest. The comforting silence of the room made him want to forget about his troubles for a while, and without meaning to, he slipped into a slumber with his feet hanging over the foot of the bed frame.

 

“Yukhei,” the soft voice stirred him from his sleep, making him open his eyes blearily to meet Jongin looking soft as ever in an oversized sweater. Chanyeol was still curled against his chest, he noticed as he rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he fell asleep in the kid’s room but he gently untangled Chanyeol’s hands from his shirt and left the room with Jongin who was smiling, laden of affection. It hurt Yukhei to see that affection thrown his way after Sehun kissed him in the dining room that night.

“What time is it?” he asked, leaning back against the wall as Jongin shook his head a bit, still smiling at him with that same smile and Yukhei didn’t understand why. “Are you feeling okay? Usually, you don’t fall asleep in his room,” it’s a true statement at least. “Uh, yeah, he just wanted me to lay in there and I guess I fell asleep waiting for him to fall asleep.” Jongin shook his head, gently resting his hand on his forearm with a faint smile that showed traces of worry. “You’ve been a little off today, usually you beat Chanyeol to say hi to me and you were really quiet… normally I can hear you both playing around but today… today you were so quiet.”

Yukhei didn’t know if he was that easy to read or if Jongin just knew him that well, he hoped it was the second one. He felt a little speechless, especially since he didn’t think Jongin paid all that much attention to him considering he was just the babysitter. The babysitter, and sure they talked and had dinner together sometimes but it wasn’t the same. “I’m fine, Jongin, don’t worry.” He lied, he hated lying to Jongin but he couldn’t just tell him about his feelings and how hearing him kiss Sehun really hurt his feelings, so he opted for lying. “I’m gonna head out,” he commented, running a hand through his dark brown hair, fluffing it against his forehead.

Jongin gave him a sad look almost, Yukhei didn’t know if he knew he was lying or sad because he was going. “You’re leaving early again?” Jongin asked quietly, and he felt his movements still at the mere thought of Jongin being sad because he was leaving early again. “Yeah, I don’t wanna take up your time talking to me when you work early and stuff.” He finished his sentence with a quieter volume in his tone, watching the older shake his head. “I like talking to you, you don’t bother me or take from my schedule, Yukhei.” Yukhei really wanted to stay and talk to Jongin about his day like he always did. He knew all of his workplace drama like one of his coworkers Jongdae constantly getting in trouble with their boss Junmyeon for the pranks around the office, or what Jongin ate for lunch even though most of the time it’s a salad with fried chicken bits in it. “I don’t?” He heard himself asking before he could really stop himself, watching Jongin nod, smiling wearily. “I miss talking to you, I understand if you need to go now but I do like your company.”

Yukhei smiled softly, and maybe staying for a little would be fine. “I can stay for a while if that’s okay.” Yukhei could’ve sworn that Jongin’s smile at that moment was blissfully happy, happier than he was with Sehun but he didn’t want to feed his brain those lies and followed him down to the kitchen.

 

Yukhei has a strong hatred for Sehun and it seems to grow every time he goes over to Jongin’s house. At first, it started with off-handed smart ass comments but now it seemed as if he’d have to walk away from him to avoid starting an argument in front of both Chanyeol and Jongin. Sehun managed to get under his skin, demean him, make him feel small and nothing more than a babysitter to him. He was rude to Chanyeol sometimes, and that’s something that made Yukhei angrier than anything. 

Sehun mentioned often to Jongin how he should fire Yukhei but would never give a good reason, right in front of him. Yukhei just knew Sehun hated him and it’s either because Yukhei posed as a threat or he wasn’t as subtle in his affections towards Jongin like he thought it was. Regardless, Jongin would tell him to be quiet then with a firm glare and give Yukhei a soft smile before sending him off to care for Chanyeol while the two of them went out or did work. He hated Sehun, and he really didn’t understand why Jongin liked him, maybe it’s because he’s different when it’s just the two of them but he didn’t like how Jongin let him treat Chanyeol that way. Regardless, he hated Sehun and it wasn’t getting any better within their shifts but today was what made his grudge grow into something permanent.

Chanyeol did homework with Yukhei in the living room, helping him with his math with a smile at how much he’s improved. Yukhei knew math wasn’t his strong suit but hey, he understood fractions a little better now and he couldn’t ask for anything more. Jongin came home a little early, bidding Sehun a kiss at the door and got in a good glare at him before stepping out the door. Jongin smiled a bit tightly from his usual loose carefree smile, Yukhei knew something was wrong since Jongin only faked a smile on bad work days or just bad days in general where everything seemed to go wrong. Yukhei’s listened to him more than a handful of times during those days, patting his back with a kind smile. 

“Hey,” Jongin’s voice didn’t sound the same either, not the same bright honey tone Yukhei had come to be so fond and smitten with. It felt like a whole new Jongin was walking through that door, and for a moment, Yukhei felt his own heart drench in sadness. Chanyeol scurried up from the ground and giggled loudly, running towards his father and hugged at his knees. “Daddy! Xuxi said I’m better at my maths!” Jongin’s smile seemed to get tighter at the mention of his name and Yukhei didn’t get why Jongin would feel any negative way towards him. He played it off with a fake smile of his own, watching Jongin run his fingers through his hair, “that’s great Yeollie. Um, can you go to your room for a little bit? I need to talk to Xuxi for a little bit, grown-up stuff.” 

Jongin was a great actor for his son but for Yukhei, he could see through him. Being around someone almost every day for two years made it easier to read him, and his stomach churned at the possibility of whatever this talk could be about. These two meant everything to him, he knew that but never voiced it out loud. He didn’t want to come to the day where it could be ripped from him, but then again, Jongin knows how good Yukhei is with Chanyeol. He wouldn’t do that to him, right? His brain was trying to reason with him and didn’t notice Chanyeol skipping off into his room. “Yukhei,” Jongin’s voice started softly, but it seemed sad and the younger nodded, sitting down on the couch that Jongin made his way to. He didn’t even notice when Jongin got into the living room, nerves building up and piling inside him.

Yukhei nodded for him to go on, anxiously messing with his thumbs as Jongin cleared his throat. “I’ve been talking with Sehun, and I think he’s going to be a more permanent fixture in my life than I had realized beforehand,” Jongin paused, Yukhei felt his heart lower in his stomach. He felt nauseous because he knew where this was going because he knew Sehun hated him and always talked about getting rid of Yukhei and if he was going to stay around it’s no doubt that was going to happen. He just didn’t think it’d be so fast. His eyes were a bit wet, interrupting Jongin as he blinked a few times to not cry. “Spit it out then.” He sounded sharp, but he’d rather sound angry and be angry than cry in front of the man who was hurting him more than he imagined being hurt in his life. 

The worst part of it all is that he did nothing wrong, it’s Jongin pushing him out of the picture to please a man who doesn’t even appreciate Jongin all that much or like Chanyeol. Yukhei’s being pushed away for a man who wouldn’t even entertain the thought of a family and just wanted Jongin for whatever they offered when they were alone. “I have to let you go, and it’s not because of anything you did it’s,” Yukhei shook his head with a scoff, looking down at his lap to compose the tears to not fall and looked at him with a glare. “It’s because he doesn’t like me and you don’t care about what’s best for Chanyeol. He hates Chanyeol, and you know that, but you just want him to stay around. For what reason? I don’t know.” Yukhei ignored the hurt look that flashed across his face, he didn’t have a right to feel hurt, Jongin hurt him more than Yukhei imagined possible. He lost Chanyeol and Jongin in one go, and he didn’t do anything wrong to deserve it. 

“I’m going to say bye to Chanyeol, and I’ll be gone, Mr. Kim.” Jongin actually winced at that, and for a second Yukhei thought he wasn’t going to say anything else until “I thought I told you to call me Jongin.” Yukhei chuckled dryly, standing up from the couch. “You’ve changed from someone I used to know and cared about his kid to someone who wants the validation of a man rather than what’s good for your family. You’re Mr. Kim to me now. I hope you’re happy with him,” he whispered the last part quietly. He turned around and made his way to Chanyeol’s room, eyes filled with water now as he opened the door to see the boy playing with his Pokemon cards. 

“Hey, Yeollie, let’s talk for a second.” Yukhei couldn’t just give a regular goodbye, he wouldn’t be back and Chanyeol deserved to know he didn’t desert him. With a grin, Chanyeol sat on his bed and Yukhei kneeled in front of him on the floor. He blinked back his tears and took his hands in his own, squeezing them gently as he watched the boy’s face twist to something of confusion. “I’m going to have to go now, daddy said that you guys don’t need me anymore.” Chanyeol’s face fell into a frown, frantically shaking his head as he squeezed Yukhei’s finger tightly now, wrapping his hand around them. “I need you, you’re my best friend, I’ll talk to daddy!” 

Yukhei shook his head, sniffling a little bit but managed to keep the smile, as tight as it may be to try and ease the younger. “Daddy said already, he made the choice that I’m not needed here anymore. Promise me you’ll be a good boy for him and Sehun, and you’ll continue to work hard in school and be my favorite little boy in the entire world?” Chanyeol’s tears fell from his eyes now, letting go of his fingers to wrap his arms around his neck. Yukhei brought his arms around him tightly, squeezing him gently as the other let out quiet cries against his shoulder. “Xuxi I love you,” Chanyeol whimpered through his tears, making Yukhei’s tears slip from his eyes but quickly wiped them away so the boy wouldn’t see. “I love you too, Chanyeollie. If it were up to me I’d stay forever, but I can’t. So I need you to promise me those things,” his voice was shaky but Chanyeol didn’t seem to notice as he wiped away his own tears and nodded weakly. “I promise, Xuxi.” 

Yukhei wiped his stray tears away with his thumbs, kissing his forehead before standing now. “Remember, I made daddy tapes for you to listen to at night for our bedtime stories. If you ever miss me too much, or daddy just sucks at telling stories, they’re there.” Chanyeol nodded sadly, sulking on his bed and Yukhei turned out of his room. He ignored Jongin on the couch who wiped at his cheeks with his hands, grabbing his keys and headed out the door without a single word. Tears fell down his face the moment he stepped outside, wiping at them with the back of his hand and went over to his car, sitting inside and driving himself back to the dorms for a new life without Jongin or Chanyeol in it.

 

He has a lot of new free time he’s discovered in the past two weeks. Unfortunately, he spends that free time in his bed with tear tracks down his face as he thought about the ache in his heart. HIs heart was broken in two different ways, one from being without Chanyeol and one from missing Jongin so much it hurt him. He wishes he could feel more anger than sadness at Jongin acting this way but he can’t even bring it in him to be mad, he just felt so much sadness and hurt that it seemed to consume him. He went to classes, did his homework, and laid down to watch Youtube videos or just sleep away his problems and heartache.

Johnny tried taking him down to frat row to go to parties, hook up with someone new, but Yukhei already knew that he’d compare them to Jongin and the way he laughs, how it filled him with light. It all felt a bit pointless, he thinks, to feel so hurt over someone who didn’t even view him important enough to fight for. Jongin didn’t fight for him to stay, seeing as he listened to Sehun when he said to get rid of him, and yet Yukhei still holds him with all the importance of the world. Yukhei still saw him as a brave strong man who was able to care and love for his kid, a laugh of gold and a heart of gold. Even if he did fuck up this time but Yukhei ignored that half the time to try and vouch for his broken heart. 

It was midnight, he laid in bed watching Youtube videos of DIY things. He didn’t know how he landed here considering he doesn’t even do DIY projects but he needed to busy his mind so it’s not another night of what he could’ve done to make Jongin fight for him, or if Chanyeol’s doing all right without him. His earbuds were a bit uncomfortable in his ears but Johnny was sound asleep for once instead of partying so he had to deal with it if he wanted to actually watch the video. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand before the caller ID showed up, eyes widening slightly at seeing Jongin’s name on the screen. He had half the mind to not answer it, but his mind thought of Chanyeol and his thumb hit the green accept button before his brain could tell him no. 

“Mr. Kim?” he greeted coldly, even though it sounded emotionless and void. “Yukhei, I’m sorry for calling late but can you come over?” Jongin sounded panicked, and Yukhei felt himself panic too but he didn’t want to give into him so fast. “Why? Can’t Sehun help you?” Jongin sighed quietly into the phone, his voice a bit quieter than it was before, “he’s not here, and Chanyeol doesn’t want him. He wants you, he’s been crying about you ever since you left and those tapes aren’t working, I just. I need to get him to bed and he won’t sleep unless you’re here please Yukhei.” Yukhei sat up quickly, Chanyeol’s never ever up this late unless it’s Halloween and even then he has a hard time staying awake. The thought of Chanyeol crying for him for two weeks made his heartache in his chest, and he was out of his bed sliding on his slides before he even responded. “On my way.” 

Yukhei left the dorms quietly and made his way to his car, driving faster than he would normally drive but this was for Chanyeol, not Jongin, Chanyeol. He parked in front of the familiar house and jogged up to the door, opening the door and he heard the crying coming from his room. He heard Jongin’s voice trying desperately to comfort him and his eyes stung with water but he blinked it back, he needed Chanyeol to feel safe right now. He walked into the bedroom, smiling tightly down at Chanyeol’s small body that was shaking in Jongin’s hold. “Hey, Yeollie,” Chanyeol perked his head up, scrambling out of Jongin’s hold and over to him. 

Yukhei sunk on his knees as he wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding his hand to the back of his head as his eyes stung with water. “I’ll be in the living room,” Jongin muttered to which Yukhei ignored him as he just held the sobbing boy in his arms. “X-xuxi,” Chanyeol muttered weakly, making Yukhei pick him up and switch off the lights before putting him in the race car bed. “I’m here Yeollie, I’m here,” he crawled in bed beside the boy who fisted his shirt in his smaller hands, tears still falling down his cheeks. “It’s been so bad since you left, the dragon is so mean and school is bad and I’m not doing good in my maths and daddy can’t help me all the time and he was wrong when he said we don’t need you! I need you!” Chanyeol’s lower lip trembled as he shook with another sob, making Yukhei hold him a bit tighter to his chest. His fingers combed through his hair, biting on the inside of his cheek to not cry in front of the boy. “Maybe daddy will let me see you every now and then, okay? Don’t cry Yeollie, don’t cry,” he tutted quietly in a concerned tone, thumbs wiping away his tears. Yukhei knew he was tired and he was sure that after a few minutes of storytelling, he’d go right to bed. “Where did we leave off in our story hm?” he asked quietly, watching a small smile grow on Chanyeol’s face. “Lucas lost the prince because he followed the dragon to go find the black pearl.” Yukhei nodded, watching Chanyeol get more comfortable in the bed. 

“The prince decided he didn’t need Lucas anymore, and that’s okay you see. Although, Lucas never stopped looking for him because he needed the prince, and he wanted his prince to be safe. How silly, he thinks, of a prince to trust a dragon? How could he ever? He tracked the prince down to the sea where he stood with the dragon in front of the black pearl, watching the dragon make him happier than Lucas ever could. He wondered if he should let him go, but the prince asked him to come on the ship with him, and be happy together and leave the dragon behind.” Yukhei’s voice was a bit shaky as he told the story, but Chanyeol seemed to drift to sleep, but Yukhei continued the story, “and they lived happily ever after. Lucas didn’t have to chase after his prince anymore and could just be with him.” Yukhei wanted those words to apply to his real life but unfortunately, they couldn’t.

He crawled out quietly from the bed, shutting the bedroom door once he exited and started to make his way towards the living room. “Yukhei,” Jongin started, but Yukhei didn’t pay him any mind as he continued walking towards the front door. “Don’t ignore me,” Jongin asked, his tone a bit more demanding, making him stop and turn around to face him. “You think you can fire me and make Chanyeol sad for two weeks and then boss me around? Let’s get this straight, I didn’t come here for you, Mr. Kim. I came here for him.” Jongin froze for a moment, “I made a mistake, Yukhei.” Yukhei didn’t move from the spot he was standing in and instead scoffed, “glad you figured that out. I’m going home now.” 

He turned around and started walking out the door until a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving. He turned around to meet Jongin’s pleading look, holding his wrist tightly. “I made a mistake in more things than just letting you go, Yukhei. I made a mistake choosing Sehun over you, I made a mistake of letting you go and not realizing what I feel about you before it was too late. I made a mistake hurting Chanyeol, I made a mistake losing you.” Yukhei stared at him for a moment before laughing out dryly, shaking his head as he tried moving his wrist from his hand. “Let me go, I want to leave.” Jongin shook his head, he looked more desperate as Yukhei tried to leave but in reality, he wanted to believe Jongin so badly. He wanted Jongin to mean what he said but he had Sehun, and he didn’t mean this, this was just a fluke because Chanyeol couldn’t calm down.

“No, please, please I need you to listen to me. I made a mistake, Yukhei, I made a mistake losing you. I got rid of Sehun after I noticed what you said was true about him with Chanyeol, but when you were gone… I didn’t notice how I felt about you, like I want you around all the time and to take you out on dates… I didn’t notice and I felt so empty when you were gone. Please sit, talk to me, please don’t go home. Please don’t walk out that door again.” Yukhei looked at him, and he knew he was being genuine just in the way he looked and sounded. Jongin has been a book Yukhei was always so easy to read, and right now he didn’t want to read that book but he nodded anyway.

They walked over to the couch, sitting down and Jongin kept the grip on his wrist as if he’d bolt at any given second. He probably would if he had the opportunity. “I’m sorry I got rid of you like that because of him,” Jongin started, Yukhei didn’t look at him but kept his eyes on the ground. “Why did you do it?” Yukhei’s voice sounded a bit cracked, he knew his resolve was crumbling, his eyes were stinging with water he was refusing to let out in front of Jongin. He couldn’t cry in front of Jongin. “He made it seem like you were something I didn’t need anymore, and that was the farthest from the truth. Chanyeol needed you so much, and I needed you. I didn’t know how much I valued seeing your smile every time I walked through that door or when we ate dinner together late at night, or why it hurt me all those times you left early. I didn’t know it was me wanting you, needing you.”

Yukhei shook his head quickly, keeping his eyes on the ground, “you’re fucking around with me you have to be.” Jongin’s hand carefully moved from his wrist to gently grip his chin, making Yukhei look at him. He looked so sincere, and Yukhei knew he was about to cry at any given second but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I’m not, I need you.” His voice had a pleading edge to it, and Yukhei’s tears fell down his cheeks before his body shook out into a sob, burying his face in his hands. He felt Jongin’s arms wrap around him, pressing a kiss to his hair as Yukhei cried out in his arms. His hands moved from his face to weakly hit his chest, sniffling loudly as he shook his head. “You hurt me, you hurt me so bad you just threw me away like I meant nothing. You just, you just hurt me so bad,” he almost called him by his name but he didn’t want to give him that power right now of accepting him.

Jongin’s voice shook as he spoke, and Yukhei didn’t miss the sniffle he emitted. “I’m so sorry Yukhei, I’m so so sorry. I need you here with me, I can’t lose you again I’m sorry please stay please,” his voice was a whisper, and Yukhei brought his arms around his neck and cling to him weakly. “You’re not saying this just so I can stay for Chanyeol? I’d stay regardless for him, you don’t need to lie to me,” he sniffled through his sobs and Jongin shook his head, cupping his cheek to have him meet his own teary eyes. “Wong Yukhei, I need you. Please don’t leave me,” Yukhei felt his entire resolve cave entirely, more tears falling down his face as he moved to bury his face in his neck and crawl into Jongin’s lap. His fingers tangled in his shirt as Jongin held onto him tightly, rubbing his back gently. “I won’t leave, Jongin.”

Jongin let out a sigh of relief, holding him tighter and buried his face in his neck. “I really hated it when you called me Mr. Kim,” Yukhei giggled, sniffling, wiping slowly at his tears despite them still falling. “You were an asshole, you deserved it,” he argued but Jongin chuckled and he felt the pads of his thumbs brush against his cheeks. “I know, I’m sorry.” Yukhei shook his head, sniffling quietly once more and tilt his head back to look up at the older, smiling shyly. “I’ll forgive you if you take me on one of those dates you mentioned earlier, make it up to me.” Jongin smiled, and Yukhei felt his heart skip a beat at it. “Okay, I will, for now, stay the night.”

Yukhei nodded, crawling off his lap, taking Jongin’s extended hand in his own and went up to the bedroom. Jongin’s bedroom was artistically messy, things kept in places that Jongin felt was organized and it didn’t look bad but just a tad chaotic. Jongin went over to his drawer to pull out his oversized university hoodie and handed it to Yukhei, “I’ve always wanted to see you in this so just, humor me and put it on.” Yukhei nodded, smiling shyly. It felt a little unreal how Jongin wanted him, needed him actually. He was wanted back by the man he had been pining over for a while and it felt all so unreal but he couldn’t be happier.

Yukhei stripped off the white shirt, slipping on the hoodie and crawled next to Jongin in the bed who turned off the lights and went shirtless. Yukhei curled himself against Jongin’s chest, fingers tracing over his skin and pressed a very hesitant kiss to his skin. Jongin hummed, fingers clumsily lifting his chin to press his lips to his own in a soft kiss that didn’t last very long but it relaxed Yukhei. He returned the kiss, smiling shyly once they pulled away and curled into Jongin’s chest, dozing off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

Chanyeol padded his way up the stairs, rubbing his eyes. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday but there’s no such thing as too early when it came to pressing matters such as getting Yukhei back around. Chanyeol pushed open the bedroom door, walking over to the bed to see two sleeping figures in the bed. He smiled widely at recognizing his Xuxi in the bed, cuddled up to his dad and excitement overcame him as he climbed in the bed and bounced on it. 

Yukhei groaned quietly at all the movement, snuggling closer to Jongin’s chest who also groaned out in a scratchy voice, “Yeol, sh sh stop,” Yukhei couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes as he slung his arm over Jongin’s waist. “Daddy! Is Xuxi staying now!” Yukhei smiled at his words though, but Jongin didn’t let him speak as he kissed Yukhei’s forehead, “he is, I hope so. Go downstairs and we’ll be there in a minute to make breakfast okay?” Chanyeol giggled and hopped off the bed, leaving Yukhei to tiredly open his eyes to look up at Jongin who was already looking down at him. 

“You hope I do?” Jongin nodded, nudging his nose over his before pressing his lips down to his softly. Yukhei’s fingers curled in the ends of his hair and sure, Jongin tasted like morning breath but it was Jongin and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Jongin pulled away a few moments later, not without kissing his lower lip, mumbling, “I want you to stay.” Yukhei nodded, smiling, “nowhere I’d rather be. Pancakes?” Jongin smiled, the both of them getting out of bed and walking downstairs hand in hand to Chanyeol who sat excitedly on the couch waiting for them on the couch. It was true, there is no place Yukhei would rather be, this was home.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know what to name this fic sry


End file.
